


Good Enough to Eat

by SnazzWithPizzaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Graphic Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzWithPizzaz/pseuds/SnazzWithPizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Naruto, Sasuke looks good enough to eat, so he does, in the best possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough to Eat

"Happy anniversary, Sasuke." My boyfriend murmured, snuggling even closer to me.

Earlier this evening the dobe had surprised me by leading me out behind our house, to the fire pit.

Normally we don't use it, but today it was the paragon of romantic. Naruto had actually taken the time to clean it, and strung some Lights around, which bathed the patio in a soft red light.

I was even more surprised to find a bottle of red wine and s'mores supplies. Needless to say, this was one of our best anniversaries ever.

"I love you, Sasuke" Naruto murmured, wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me even closer.

Smiling, I kissed him tenderly on the nose: "I love you too" he flashed me a mega watt grin, lifting my chin to kiss me on the lips.

I angled my body upwards, pressing my mouth harder against his as the kiss got more heated.

We broke apart, panting for breath. Naruto gasped, "Sasuke, your marshmallow!"

I glanced at my now flaming marshmallow, the skewer hanging limply from my fingers. I lazily brought it up to eye level, watching the fire, before I blew it out in one blow.

Ignoring Naruto's disgusted look, I dragged the burnt skin off the marshmallow and plucked it into my mouth. "Mmm crunchy, just the way I like it" I swallowed the bitter sweet and smirked up at Naruto.

"I can't believe you actually like it that way." Naruto shuddered.

Turning to get closer, minding the sticky marshmallow still attached to the end of the skewer, I pouted. "I don't like sweets."

I crawled up onto my boyfriends lap, straddling him.

I pulled the soft and sticky inside of the marshmallow off the end of the skewer and placed my sticky marshmallow covered fingers gently on Naruto's lips.

Naruto opened his mouth and sucked my fingers in, greedily sucking the sweet goo off of my fingers.

I moaned, feeling that sinful tongue sucking on each of my fingers separately, twirling around and between them.

I blushed a bright red, wishing that things would move down south.

Naruto noticed the look in my face and grinned. He pulled my fingers out of my mouth and used it to pull me forward so his mouth met mine. I groaned into his mouth, allowing him to stick his tongue in.

I moaned, feeling the rough and hot friction of his tongue against mine.

His mouth tasted strongly of sugar, but I found that I didn't really mind it.

Naruto broke the kiss, and left me panting lightly, "let's take this inside, ne?" Naruto grinned, getting up, making me automatically wrap my legs around his waist.

Naruto set me down in our living room, pushing me into our couch, before leaning down to ravish me.

"Wait" I yelled. He looked startled. I blushed. "For our anniversary" I looked away, embarrassed. "I'll let you do anything you want to me." I looked back just in time to see his mischievous smile.

I blushed hard, glaring at him. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

I was handcuffed to our cast iron headboard, my naked body stretched out on the cushy bed.

Silk rubbed against my sensitive back, causing me to groan.

Naruto stood at the end of the bed, smirking. He turned, reaching in his bedside table, and taking some things out. He hid them behind his back, not letting me see.

I whimpered when he trailed his hands on my inner thighs. Moaning out loud, I waited in anticipation as he got closer and closer to my arousal, and stopped.

"I'll be right back" he promised, leaving me tied up on his bed and aroused.

I watched him go, waiting in apprehension. I could hear him banging around in the kitchen, but I didn't know what he was doing.

I squirmed in anticipation and my member slapped against my hard stomach. I moaned, and was struck with an idea.

I brought my legs up to my stomach, capturing my warm cock in my thighs. I rubbed against my inner thighs.

I groaned, the friction just felt so good.

A hard spank on my ass startled me, and I jumped. Above me, Naruto chuckled. I hadn't seen him come in.

"You're a naughty boy Sasuke. You need to be punished." Naruto leered at me.

He pushed my legs up so my knees were level to my chest, telling me to keep them there.

He brought his hand up and brought it down on my ass hard. A spanking sound echoed across the room and I yelped at the painful pleasure.

"N-naruto" I yelped as a particularly hard spank made contact with my inner thigh.

He rubbed my thigh afterwards, as if trying to rub the pain away. He spanked me again, this time on my left ass cheek. I moaned, the rubbing after each one was feeling better and better.

"Please" I moaned, not even sure what I was asking for.

"Oh Sasu-chan" Naruto grinned, removing his hands from my ass. "I'm just getting started"

The blonde used his hands to spread my legs as far apart as they could go, almost in a full split.

"Sasu-chan, you're so hot" Naruto grinned, placing the things he brought from the kitchen on the bed. "In fact, you look good enough to eat"

I groaned, knowing where he was going with this pun. He sprayed cold whipped cream on me, and I groaned as he cold fluffy cream caressed my nipples, belly button, and lips.

Naruto crawled over me, so we were face to face. He licked my slightly parted whipped cream covered lips before thrusting his tongue in. His rough tongue dominated mine in the whipped cream covered kiss. Usually I hate sweets, but the cream and my boyfriends natural taste tasted pretty good together.

The blonde brought up a hand to tweak my covered nipple, and I gasped into the kiss. Naruto took advantage of that and shoved the creamy fingers into my mouth quickly, making me taste the creamy foam.

I moaned around the fingers in my mouth as Naruto fondled my other nipple. I found myself watching him watching me, the way he seemed so aroused when watching me suck his fingers into my mouth. I loved it.

He pulled the fingers out of my mouth, sucking the sticky white liquid and my saliva off of them, before continuing his onslaught of pleasure with both hands. I moaned loudly as pleasure rippled through my body in small waves.

Naruto licked both nipples clear of whipped cream, before sucking on them a final time.

The blonde trailed kissed and tiny licks and nips down to my naval, where he lapped out his tongue, slurping up all the whipped cream.

I watched the blonde head trail lower and lower, nipping at my inner thighs, before it lifted up. Naruto brought out the whipped cream once more, shaking it then spraying it all over my weeping erection. I moaned at the feeling of the creamy foam on my sensitive organ.

The blond head drifted lower, and my boyfriend started lapping at my whipped cream covered erection teasingly. I moaned as his tongue brushed just over the heated skin of my cock.

Naruto deep throated me suddenly, before pulling back to suckle on just the tip.

"S-stop teasing" I stuttered, bucking up to get him to take me deeper.

Naruto pulled back, grinning. "Not yet, I still have one more treat left for you." He pulled out a bowl of melted marshmallows, still hot and oh so creamy.

He took a soon, rubbing it over my torso in an intricate pattern on my torso. I gasped as the hot fluff came in contact with my skin. I moaned, as Naruto licked it off. "Yummy! You should thank yourself for this, Sasuke. You gave me the idea" he smiles cheekily and lifted both my legs, spreading some on the sensitive skin on my inner thighs.

He licked it off, spending long amounts of time on beach quivering thigh. I moaned , arching my back. My inner thighs were one of my main erogenous zones.

"Feel good?" Naruto asked with a wolffish grin. "Well it's about to get even better."

Before I could even ask what he was planning, I felt something small and hard enter my hole. I gasped in surprise as I heard a spraying sound and I felt my insides get filled up with light pillowy cream.

I moaned, Narutos tongue lap teasingly against my entrance. "D-don't tease" I stuttered, pulling hard against the handcuffs.

The blond chuckled against my hole, causing pleasant vibrations to run up my spine. I let out a litany of pleasures moans as he dug his tongue in deeper.

He continued licking and sucking, at one point closing his mouth over my hole and sucking. "Please" I begged, I wanted him in me, I wanted it now.

"Please what?" Naruto grinned, lapping at my wet hole teasingly.

"Fuck me!" I gasped, aroused beyond belief as that sinful tongue wreaked havoc on my ass. "Please, I need you in me" I pushed my ass forward, fucking myself on his tongue.

"Well if you insist" he grinned, pulling his mouth away from me. I wines in disappointment. "But I gotta prepare you first"

He slid a finger in me, already lubed from the melted cream. I winced at the familiar discomfort, but then moaned as the finger hit my prostate.

I gasped in pure pleasure, bucking towards the fingers, not noticing when he added a second, and then a third finger. I felt familiar heat coil up in my stomach. "Na-Naruto, cumming!" I yelled.

Before I knew it, everything was gone. The fingers, and the tongue that was leaving hickeys on my inner thigh.

I whined in displeasure, glaring at my grinning boyfriend. "You can't come until I say you can" the blonde smirked sexily. My breath hitched. Oh how I love these moods the blond gets in. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, my caring boyfriend is replaced with a dominating sex god.

"If you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to beg."

"Wha~? I questioned, my mind still hazy from the pleasure.

"Beg" he stated simply.

"Please, Naruto, fuck me!" I said, shuddering when Naruto caressed and squeezed my balls softly.

"You can do better than that." Naruto leered at me, rubbing the mushroom head of his dick against my prepared hole. "Beg like you mean it."

"Natuto, I want your hard dick in me, I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you can. Please, Naruto-Sama!"

The sexy blond above me looked at me, lust glinting in his eyes. He thrust in, sheathing himself inside my tight hole. I moaned loudly, relishing in the feeling of being stretched so good.

"Naruto-sama, I moaned, you feel so good in me, you're so hard and hot."

Naruto set a quick pace, and when he stabbed my prostrate repeatedly, I had to bite my lip to hold back a scream.

Naruto noticed, and grabbed my lip harshly. "Don't hold back, tell me how you feel, scream my name!"

"Narhto!" I screamed as the he thrust extra hard against my prostate.

He pulled my legs up to rest on his shoulders. I yelled, feeling Naruto's burgeoning push its way deeper inside me. With the pace Nathto was setting I don't think I could hold out much longer.

I panted heavily, reflexively bucking my hips to meet my boyfriends thrusts. "Naruto-sama," I whispered, "cum-ING" I yelled the last part, as the big head of his erection speared my prostate.

"Then cum" he whispered, speeding up his thrusts. I could tell he was close too.

I screamed, arching my back. Cum spurted out of my cock, splattering all over my pale stomach.

Still thrusting, Naruto scooped up the cum off my stomach and shoved his fingers in my mouth. I slurped up my still-warm cum hungrily.

I felt Narutos cock twitch inside of me, and I heard him grunt, before he yelled and came inside of me.

I moaned as his cum coated my insides. Naruto collapsed on top of me, tired. He pulled out slowly with a lewd slurp, and I shivered, feeling cum ooze out of me.

"Happy anniversary." Naruto grinned, rubbing his cheek affectionately against mine.

"I love you" He whispered, causing me to blush and look away

"Aww Sasuke-chan, you're so cute" he nuzzled my neck, planting kisses on it.

"I'm not cute," I pouted, I'm manly as hell"

"You're cute." I glared at him, before turning away. "Iloveyouto" I whispered, almost inaudibly. I knew he heard it by the way his arms snaked around me and he pulled me flush against his back. This had been the best anniversary ever.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site! I decided that I would go in with a bang, and I did. Literally! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Love, SWP


End file.
